


Powercouple On The Block

by QueenofNerds21



Series: Shadowhunters Life [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Allience Rune, Alternative Edom, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Romance, Supportive Clary Fray, post 3x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofNerds21/pseuds/QueenofNerds21
Summary: Alec allowed Magnus to go to Edom alone once, he won't do it again. Magnus would move heaven and earth for Alec but he can't stop him from joining him in Edom. It's up to the rest of group to save them before they go to war with Lilith.Alternative ending to the 3x20 but in canon with the rest of the finally.





	Powercouple On The Block

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot that came to me when re-watching the season finally. Can't believe it's is really over. Hope you enjoy and make sure to show some love.  
> Enjoy, Angels

Alec never planned to get engaged this way. To be fair, he had given up all hope after ever being happy again when he left Magnus but here he was, the world around him on fire and he just got engaged to the love of his life, Magnus Bane. They should be celebrating their engagement and arguing over the details of cake and location not saying goodbye again. Magnus should have to sacrifice himself again to save them; he had done enough for them, it was time someone helped him set it right.

Magnus knew they had run out of time, the sounds of the canons collapsing in the distance gave them a hateful dose of reality as they pulled apart. He moved away to the balcony and opened a portal above to take him to Edom, the last place he thought he would returning to. “Never thought I would be a run away groom,” Magnus smiled hoping to get one last laugh out Alec.

Instead, Alec set his face back to determination and gathered remaining arrows off the ground and moved towards Magnus, “Neither did I!”

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered wondering what he was doing but got ignored.

“Izzy you’re in charge of the Institute now, don’t screw up all my hard work.”

“Alexander,” Magnus repeated pulling Alec gaze back to his, “Edom will kill you if you are there long enough. I won’t let you die because of me.”

“I don’t care. I abandoned you once, I’m not doing it again.”

Clary gasped to herself quietly before steppingforward, “Do you both trust me?”

Both gave her confused looks before nodding back, “Then give me your hands.”

They both held out their left hands and Clary moved her stele to Magnus first.

“Clary what are you doing?” Jace called from behind worried.

“It’s an alliance rune, I just created it. It will allow them to share powers and stop Alec from being poisoned from the air on Edom,” she replied as she finished drawing the rune on them both.

She stepped back and allowed the couple a moment on the balcony alone before they left.

“Alec?” Jace yelled over the screams of the next fallen cannon, “You might not make it back!”

“It’s only Edom,” he replied but his gaze never left Magnus’, “We always come back.”

And with that they were gone.

* * *

 

Edom was quite literally hell. Well it was a realm of hell and it sure did live up to its name. The skies were a constant side of dark red as far as the eye could see but that was all the skies did; it never rained, it never shone bright, it only was this. The constant redness of Edom.

Magnus pounded this thought as he stared up above himself; as soon as he and Alec arrived in the hell realm he made quick work of closing the rift which would remain closed as long as they stayed there.

And this was their new reality. And a war was brewing.

It didn’t take long for Lilith to come crawling out of her hole asking to be able to slip through the rift back to earth and of course the answer had been ‘no’ which infuriated her. Alec was worried the moment that they arrived that this would happen and he learned the new side to his fiancé; the demonic side.

Asmodus was the King of Edom so to say and that meant Magnus inherited the throne upon his arrival and with his new power he quickly put his subjects in place and ensured the safety of Alec. They hadn’t heard from Lucifer, the King of all Hell, so the couple assumed that he had no issues with the new power shift; the only one to have an issue was Azazel, the corrupter of humans, but it didn’t take much for him to soon bow down to Magnus when Lilith became a threat again. Enemies joined forces, a Nephilim and a Downworlder leading the fight against the Mother of all Demons.

Magnus often wondered why his father never had ceilings or doors to his Castle in the main quarters it was completely open apart form a few drapes that covered some of the exists. If they survived this fight, he would definitely change that since no matter what he wanted he knew he was never leaving Edom again and in tale Alexander would never leave also.

Ignoring his thoughts, he walked over to the window where he could see his own army of demons preparing to fight and in the distance he could also hear Lilith’s castle preparing. Somewhere out in those midst of demons below was Alec, checking and preparing to fight with only a bow in his hands. Yes, they both shared powers but Alec was no magic wilder, only when his emotions was heightened did they react, instead he acted as a boast for Magnus when needed and in tale Magnus blood ensured his lived within the poisoned air.  

When Magnus’ eyes couldn’t find his beloved Shadowhunter in the court yard below he moved to go in search for him when a voice pulled him up short.

“Alec?” Jace yelled running into the throne room where his eyes caught Magnus’ “Magnus!”

Magnus felt himself be pulled into a surprising hug before he could snap himself back into reality, “Jace? How did you get here?”

“That would be me,” Lorenzo called from a few feet back, “I’m just doing my job as the High Warlock”

“Lorenzo you’re no longer a-“

“A lizard?”  Lorenzo chuckled darkly, “No, it is way it took so long for us to get you. It wasn’t till Miss Fairchild came to the loft that I was discovered.”

Magnus went to apologise when another voice appeared behind him, “Magnus!”

“Biscuit,” Magnus sighed pulling her into a hug as he held his hand out to Simon who was now moving towards him as well. “Let me guess, Alliance rune?”

“Yes,” Jace answered for them, “Where’s Alec? Is he okay?”

Magnus was about to reassure them when a slam echoed from the hallway to their left, “Magnus! Can you please tell Azazel to stop trying to improve my bow? I am perfectly happy with the way it is,” Alec complained as he stormed into the room his head down reading a fire message in his hand, “anyway your demon scouts have returned with news of Lilith they are on the-“

The whole room stood with silence as they took in the new Alec before them. His clothes were the same as the ones who always wore back at the Institute, but he legs and waist were covered in varies different blades – Nephilim and Demon alike- and his hair and skin seemed to shimmer with blue magic, Magnus’ magic.

“Alexander, darling you're glowing again,” Magnus cooed as he moved to the shocked Shadowhunter’s staring at his friends in front of them, “We have guests.”

Alec quickly shuck himself out of his shock and launched himself at Jace, “Jace! How the hell did you get here?”

“We couldn’t let you have all the fun with Lilith,” Jace laughed hugging his brother tight.

“Is Isabelle here?” Simon asked when the pair separated.

“No, should she be?” Magnus asked concerned.

“She tricked Miliorn into opening her a portal, we need to find her before it’s too late,” Clary informed them.

“Why?” Alec asked sacred, “What happened to my sister?”

“It appears that she absorbed the heavenly fire from the sword, and it’s slowly killing her,” Lorenzo said in a kinder tone than usual, “the heavenly fire activates whenever she is close to demon blood.”

“So you let her come to Edom!” Alec demanded his skin flaring again but red this time.

“Darling, Kitten will do anything she wants and no one can stop her even if you tired,” Magnus reassured.

“I was only gone a week!”

“On a side note, we didn’t ruin any of your work at the Institute,” Jace said trying to lighten the mood.

“Not funny,” Alec deadpanned, “Knowing Izzy, she’s gone straight to Lilith.”

“Then it’s a good job _our_ scots have returned isn’t it,” Magnus replied with a grim smile before sitting back down on his throne, “Are they on their way Alexander?”

“Yes, I informed Abbadon to bring them straight here when they arrived,” Alec said slipping back into his power mode from the last week. He saw Jace and Lorenzo take a sharp breath at the name mentioned. They really don’t understand what has happened in the last week at all.

“Anyone care to explain the sudden power change in the room?” Clary asked always confused.

Alec let out a small chuckle before turning to back to the group, “Let me introduce the new King of Edom.”

All eyes feel on Magnus who sat relaxed in his throne. He gave them all a small wave as they turned to him.

“Really Lorenzo, you must have known this would happen upon my return, “ Magnus laughed, “Asmodeus was my father, therefore I am the heir and with my father trapped in Limbo the throne unfortunately falls to me.”

“This doesn’t change anything between us Bane,” Lorenzo replied with slight fear in his voice.

“But we’re keeping the apartment,” Alec replied in tone they all recognised as head of the institute mode but slightly more sinister at the same time. Before anyone could reply there was knock on the wall, “Enter!”

And to the surprise of the group, the demons obeyed Alec’s command like it was nothing, “My lords, we have returned from Lilith’s castle and it seems she isn’t just assembling an army to fight but instead she is absorbing the demons to recover her strength from the daylighters mark.”

“It would make sense,” Alec said turning to Magnus, “She didn’t take our offer of sugar very well.”

“Yes I suppose so Alexander but it also means your sister is in over her head. You’re dismissed,” Magnus said with the wave of his hand before turning back Alec, “Alexander do you know where my uncle is?” Alec hesitated before storming out of the room leaving behind a laughing Magnus and a very confused group of friends.  “My darling fiancé really doesn’t like Azazel.”

“Who does?” Jace hummed.

“So we have a new power couple on the block,” all eyes turned to Clary confused who just huffed, “Come on! The Head of the New York Institute is engaged to the new King of Edom. You guys really are uncultured!”

Magnus laughed before squeezing her hand, “Thank you Biscuit.”

“How is Alec really?” Jace whispered sacred his parabatai would over hear.

“He adjusted,” Magnus informed them with a gentle smile, “Having something to fight made it a lot easier as well.”

“So what are you going to do after Lilith is defeated?” Simon asked.

“If I leave the rift will re-open so I have to stay,” Magnus sighed into the silence and answered their unspoken question, “if Alexander wants to go back he can but you try convincing him because I have failed so far.”

“I told you, Azazel, I don’t care that you are the forger of weapons I like my bow just the way it is!” Alec all but yelled as he walked back into the room un-noticing the tension in the air.

“Hear me out, Nephilim. Magnus has banned me from corrupting you so at least let me improve your weapon,” an older man huffed next to him. You could see the similarities between him and Magnus but his skin was slightly lighter and his brown hair was platted down his back which was covered in armour.

“Uncle that is enough!” Magnus commanded in a firm turn, “Alexander has turned you down multiple times now and to be honest you are both giving me a headache over the constant bickering.”

“It’s his fault,” Alec murmured glaring at the greater demon.

Swallowing hard knowing not to cross the new king as much as Azazel hated to admit it, Magnus was stronger then his father ever was, “What can I help you with nephew?”

“I need you to keep preparing for Lilith attack until I return.”

“And where are you two going?”

“We are going to Lilith’s castle,” Magnus informed as we threw Alec’s bow across to him from where it laid next to the throne, “We are going to get Isabelle back.”

“Magnus you must reconsider, Lilith has grown in strength this past week.”

“Is that concern I detect in you in you Uncle,” Magnus asked truly intrigued. With a flick of the hand a portal came to life next to them and the group quickly poured in leaving only Alec and Magnus, “Shall we my dear?”

Alec just rolled his eyes before pulling Magnus through causing the portal to shut behind them.

Alec was the last out of the portal only a few seconds behind the rest and he quickly spotted his sister in front of him crouching down observing something in the sky.

“We thought you would be here,” Alec called as he pulled into his arms, “only you would do something like this.”

“Nice to see you again big brother,” Izzy sighed into his hold.

“Izzy!” Simon yelled going up to her before stopping short as Isabelle gave him a sad smile. Something happened between the two of them, Alec concluded and he was going to get to the end of it once Lilith had been dealt with.

“Where’s Lilith?” Magnus asked while looking Izzy over for injuries; thankful she had none.

“She’s gone, she turned into this enormous flying wreath before I could even take a step towards her.”

“I’ve seen Lilith like that before,” Clary informed the group, “When she stole a slither of my soul, she was strong enough to kill the angle Raziel.”

“Where is she now?” Alec asked again surveying the land around them for any sign of her.

“Coming for Magnus,” Izzy replied solemnly, “she wants to re-open the rift.”

Magnus sighed as he took a step away, his mind working out any possibility of taking her down now without demons for him to command. He stared up at the red sky hoping for a miracle when a black dot in the distance came closer and he knew that it was too late, “It appears that she has already found me.”

“Not a good look on her,” Simon commented from behind.

“Stand back,” he commanded the group as he reached into the depths of his magic. He knew they wouldn’t listen and could already see Alec string four arrows in his bow but what surprised him the most was that Lorenzo stepped forward with him.

With a single look they knew what to do, combined both their powers to create a fireball to throw at her. They did as planned but it all but startled her for a split second before she continued her decent -even Alec’s runed arrows all but bounced of her skin. The closer Lilith  became the more fire she threw at the group and everyone took up battle positions in order to try and take her down.

Magnus threw a glance to Alec and they both knew this was what they had been preparing for, for the last week, ever since Lilith stormed out of his castle. Before anyone had the chance to take her down, Izzy’s heels could be heard against the cold stone and her hands become inflamed as she shot them out towards Lilith.

“Izzy don’t,” the group called out but it was too late, as the hellfire was already descending on Lilith’s wreath form which burnt to ashes upon contact. They could all but watch as Lilith died and Isabelle collapse to the ground, her whole body consumed with heavenly fire.

“Izzy!” Alec yelled kneeling down next to her, “Magnus heal her!”

“I’m trying,” Magnus cried out in desperation. His magic poured out of him and over Izzy’s body but it made no difference even Alec could feel the strength it was taking him to do so over their shared connection.

“It’s not working,” Lorenzo informed cutting of his own magic at the strain.

“The heavenly fire is stopping us,” Magnus snapped.

“What if I put the alliance rune on her?” Clary asked, “We could bond her to all of us, maybe absorbs some of the flame?”

“How do we know it won’t fry us up? Remember we all have demon blood now,” Lorenzo, always the pessimist to a conversation, informed them.

“We all have Nephilim blood too,” Alec countered.

“Alec’s right. Let’s do this,” Jace told them.

“Form a circle, “ Clary commanded taking over the situation.

“It’s too dangerous,” Izzy whimpered from the floor.

“If it’s the only way to save your life, we’re all gonna die trying,” Simon told her.

“Izzy,” Clary asked grabbing her hand and drawing the rune on her before she and Alec pulled Izzy to her feet and grabbed hands with everyone in the circle.

It only took a matter of seconds for the heavenly fire to spread through all of them and the pain caused them all groan loudly as it did. The fire spread around them for what felt like an eternity but was only for a matter of seconds before it formed a tunnel and shot high into the sky leaving them all panting below.

“Thank the Angle, you’re okay,” Alec whispered as he checked his sister over for any more injuries.

“Thank Clary,” Simon dismissed pulling Izzy into his arms tightly.

Alec frowned at the interaction between the pair and quickly everything fell into place of what happened in the last week while he was in Edom. He couldn’t say that he approved but he could feel Magnus smirking at him over their heads and he decided he would allow it for now.

“Isabelle might be okay but it appears Edom is very much not,” Lorenzo said pointing out over the landscape. The barren wasteland was now full of explosions and screams as the heavenly fire tore through its atmosphere.

“What’s going on?” Izzy asked confused at what she was seeing.

“It looks like the heavenly fire destroyed Lilith,” Magnus informed them, “but the chain reaction is destroying the entire realm.”

“Then we should get out of her,” Jace exclaimed as he moved Clary closer to himself.

“Wait,” Alec called pulling Magnus’ attention to him, “What about the rift?”

“There’s no reason to close it if Edom doesn’t exist anymore,” Magnus smirked before causing another portal to come to life just in front of them, “come on! Hurry!”

“Let’s go,” Jace yelled as he helped both Clary and Izzy safely through to the other side.

“I hope my Uncle can run fast, though I’m sure he has just escaped to another realm” Magnus laughed as he took in what remained of his realm, “I really hated this place.”

“Let’s go home them,” Alec smiled as he pulled him through the portal just as the room around them erupted in flames.

When they reappeared they were in the center of the training room with varies weapons pointed at them, “Nice to see security didn’t slip in my absence,” Alec sighed and all weapons instantly dropped as they recognised the Head of the Institute voice.

“Out of all our missions,” Jace sighed, “why is it that this one seemed to be the easiest to complete?”

“You call travelling to Edom, killing Lilith and bringing everyone back easy Jace?” Clary asked as she went up to Simon and grabbed his hand, “Now I need to break this alliance rune before I’m forced to drink blood again!”

“You drank what?” Izzy laughed as Clary removed her own rune from her hand.

“Miss Fairchild I would greatly appreciate if you could do the same,” Lorenzo asked from the side-lines, “I’m not one for sharing magic.”

“You can happily take it back Lorenzo,” Jace laughed as he removed his own rune from his hand feeling like himself again before turning to Alec, “Hey we should inform the Clav-“

Jace cut himself off when he turned to see his parabatai making out with Magnus Bane in the center of the training room. Alec wasn’t one for public displays of affection but right now nothing could pull him away from Magnus or more specially his lips. He heard Izzy giggle from the side of him and Jace purposely coughed to pull them apart.

Alec heard his parabatai try to catch his attention but he really didn’t care. They were back in New York, they were both back in New York. Yes, they were still together in Edom but nothing would ever be the same as finally making it home and having that wedding they talked about those long nights in Edom.

Not taking his eyes of Magnus he whispered, “Loft?” not caring who else was in the room.

They didn’t hear a response from a warlock but just a portal open and closed as quickly as it had open and the couple had vanished from sight.

“Well, I think I should return to my old home it seems,” Lorenzo hummed as he walked out the room, “I’ll send my bill to the Clave young Shadowhunter’s.”

“I guess, we will inform the Clave of their return tomorrow then,” Jace huffed, annoyed that Alec was already gone but he still felt happy for him none the less, “I’ll inform Maryse though but tell her to hold of the welcome for now.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand,” Izzy replied smiling before returning to Simon, “your place?”

“As you wish,” Simon smiled before vamp-speeding them both out of the institute.

Clary laughed as she watched them go taking a mental note to talk to them both about it later before moving towards Jace again, “Bedroom?”

“Thought you would never ask.”


End file.
